The present invention relates to systems for accurately monitoring the position of aircraft. Specifically, a system is provided for accurately determining the position of military aircraft during flight training over a test area which has simulated fire control radar installations.
Training of military pilots requires that the pilot know how to maneuver and react to defensive ground installations. These ground installations typically include ground to air missiles which are radar-guided. When a pilot encounters hostile territory, the aircraft will be illuminated with ground radar pulses. The pilot must be trained to effectively maneuver the aircraft to avoid the consequences, i.e., missiles which are fired in response to position information derived from these radar signals. The aircraft is equipped with electronic warfare equipment which identifies when the aircraft is being illuminated by such radar. The pilot must enter into an active jamming role and evasive maneuvering routine to avoid the consequences of such ground defense systems.
To effectively train combat pilots, training flights are conducted over training areas which include simulated missile defense systems. These simulated missile defense systems include radar beacons which simulate the fire control radar of missile defense systems.
In order to evaluate a pilot's performance under these training conditions, it is necessary to accurately monitor the aircraft's position as it proceeds through the test area. Presently, this position is obtained through precision ground based tracking radar, or cooperative electronic pods on the aircraft. During the training flight, the position of the aircraft is continuously monitored, and the performance of the pilot in carrying out evasive measures is monitored.
The radar tracking systems for position tracking of military aircraft over these training sites is expensive. Relocating the test site to provide different terrain in which a pilot is to train requires relocation of these sophisticated ground track radars. The expense and complications associated with re-establishing a new test site are avoided by a tracking system which is provided in accordance with this invention.